all about love
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: hanya kumpulan drabble tentang jongin yang egois namun kadang chessy dan sehun yang polos/summary aneh/kaihun/fluff/RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Sampah Taman

Hari ini taman kota terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang tua yang menemani anaknya bermain. Ini adalah hari kerja, tentu taman yang biasanya ramai kini hanya terdapat segelintir orang.

Di salah satu sudut taman tepatnya dibawah pohon maple terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah menyenderkan badan kekarnya di pohon itu, matanya terpejam, berusaha tidak mendengarkan setiap ucapan atau bisa di sebut gerutuan seorang _namja_ manis lain di sampingnya.

Sedangkan orang disamping _namja_ tadi hanya menatap sebal sekelilingnya, seakan dia sedang dikelilingi oleh dosen di fakultas kedokteran yang sering sekali hampir membunuhnya dengan tugas tugas yang sama menyebalkannya.

Mata coklatnya menelusuri taman itu, disebelah kanan terlihat para _ahjumma_ yang sedang duduk sambil tertawa keras membuatnya semakin kesal, mereka sesekali terlihat melirik namja _tampan_ disebelahnya kemudian terkikik seperti kuda. Disebelah kiri terlihat gerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain pasir ditemani para _eomma_ yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas tempat duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Kini dia benar benar menekuk wajahnya sebal. Bibir peachnya mengerucut lucu dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada berbalut kemeja merah kotak kotaknya. Apa iya tempat ini adalah tempat yang akan ramai pada akhir minggu? Apa benar tempat ini akan sangat ramai oleh pasangan pasangan muda maupun tua? Apa benar tempat ini yang menyebabkan banyak anak merengek kepada sang eomma untuk jalan-jalan? Dan APA BENAR TEMPAT INI YANG AKAN DIA DAN _NAMJA PABBO_ DISEBELAHNYA JADIKAN TEMPAT KENCAN?! '_HELL NO_!' Batinnya meraung.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." Ucap _namja_ tampan yang sedari memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"_Mwo_?" tanyanya masih dengan pose cemberutnya.

"Berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu di tempat umum." Ujarnya dengan seringai.

"Jongin _pabboya_!" seru sang_ namja_ imut.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Jongin itu mengacak rambut _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Ish! Rambutku jadi berantakan Jongin!" gerutunya

"Berhentilah menggerutu Sehunna, kau terlihat seperti orang gila."

"_Mwo_?! Bagaimana aku tidak menggerutu Jonginnie? Tempat ini... aish!"

"Sudahlah, mungkin mereka sedang libur." Ucap Jongin

"Mana ada yang seperti itu? Seharusnya, walaupun mereka diliburkan pengelola juga harus mencari pengganti sementara, agar taman ini terawat, lihat daun daun berserakan seperti itu, itu namanya polusi mata!" ucap Sehun berkoar.

Jongin menghela nafas.

"Itu hanya daun Sehunnie, mereka tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Jongin juga! Seharusnya Jongin yang aktif di organisasi sosial juga ikut membantu, tidak membiarkan sampah sampah seperti ini."

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin sedang mempermasalahkan sampah taman yang begitu berserakan tanpa ada satupun petugas kebersihan yang datang untuk sekedar menyapu taman.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa jadi aku yang kena?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aish! Jongin tidak mengerti, daun daun itu bisa dijadikan pupuk organik yang sehat dan murah, para petani kan tidak perlu membeli pupuk kimia yang berbahaya dan membuat orang lain sakit."

Sehun bangkit dan mulai memunguti daun daun kering dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah khusus tak jauh dari situ, Jongin menatapnya bosan, dia tidak suka diabaikan, terutama jika yang mengabaikannya itu _namjachingu_nya sendiri. Walaupun itu juga untuk kepentingan orang lain. Jongin tidak pernah merasa se-posesif ini.

"Sampah sialan!" makinya pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk pengelola taman ini yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya diabaikan oleh _namja milky skin_ itu.

Jongin bangkit dan menahan lengan Sehun yang akan meraih daun kering.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Tt-tidak perlu membersihkan taman." Ucap Jongin terbata.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya heran. Kini keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan Jongin masih memegang lengan Sehun.

"Kk-kau tidak perlu membersihkan taman Sehun, k-karena..."

"Karena?" ulang Sehun.

"Karena itu tidak penting-..."

Sehun baru akan protes, tapi ucapan Jongin selanjutnya membungkam untaian kalimat yang akan keluar. Mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak manis." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi kau memerah." Goda Jongin.

"Jongin memang tidak pandai dalam hal itu, itu bahkan tidak mencapai standart seorang amatir."

"Apapun itu, tapi _saranghae _Hunnie_._" Ucap Jongin tulus, matanya ikut tersenyum bersamaan dengan lengkungan dibibir penuhnya.

"_Ne Arraseo, nado saranghae baby kkamjong_."

x.x

"_Kk-kau tidak perlu membersihkan taman Sehun, k-karena..."_

"_Karena?" ulang Sehun._

"_Karena itu tidak penting-..."_

"_...yang terpenting hatiku sudah bersih dari nama orang lain, tidak ada sampah lagi, hanya ada namamu Oh Sehun, jadi berhentilah melakukan hal tidak berguna."_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Failed test.

.

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya takut, sudah puluhan kali dia menelfon _uke_-nya, tapi tidak satupun yang dijawab. Jongin khawatir tentang keadaan Sehun, begitu dia mendengar kabar dari teman sefakultas Sehun tentang _namjachingu_nya yang gagal test untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Padahal dia telah melihat usaha keras Sehun untuk dapat bekerja disana. Jongin tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sehun yang kecewa dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata meneduhkan miliknya. Tapi Jongin akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika dia membiarkan Sehun sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kemana kau Oh Sehun?" gumamnya pelan.

Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia telah memutari gedung fakultas Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang besar, melainkan super besar. Universitas mereka adalah Universitas yang... oke, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan betapa megahnya Universitas ini, yang jelas, seorang _namja_ mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan _sunbae_ sekaligus salah satu sahabat Sehun tengah berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"_Ya_, Jongin!"

"Eh, Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Aku sudah menemukan Sehunnie." Adu Baekhyun. Jongin segera menegakkan badannya begitu mendengar nama Sehun.

"_Eodiseo? _Sehun _Eodiseo?_" tanya Jongin.

"Dia berada di atap gedung, seper-..."

"Ah,_ Ghamsahamida Hyung_." Potong Jongin cepat dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Hhh~ cinta masa muda." Ucap Baekhyun seperti seorang _Haraboji_ yang berbau tanah(?)

x.x

Jongin dengan tergesa membuka pintu atap. Dengan nafas terengah dia mengedarkan onyxnya ke seluruh sudut dan berhenti di salah satu titik. Disana terlihat Sehunnya tengah duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lengannya. Terlihat bahunya yang bergetar, menandakan _baby_ hunnie nya masih terisak.

Dengan langkah pelan Jongin berjongkok menumpu badannya dengan salah satu lututnya. Tangan tannya menarik tangan Sehun dan bergerak memeluk sang pemilik tangan.

"Hiks... Jonginnie." Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ssstt... _Uljima_ Sehunnie, semuanya baik baik saja."

"Hiks... tapi aku hiks..."

"_Gwenchana_ sehunnie, _uljima_, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"_Mianhae Jonginnie_."

"_Anniya_, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf,_ mianhae_ Sehunnie telah membiarkanmu menangis."

Sehun menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin, mendongak menatap _namjachingunya_. Sehun menggeleng.

"_Anni_, Jongin tidak salah, mungkin aku tidak berusaha keras." Jongin membawa Sehun ke dekapannya lagi.

"_Uljima ne_? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin mengelus bahu punggung Sehun lembut, berusaha membuat Sehun kembali tenang dan nyaman dipelukannya.

"Walaupun kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, aku tetap akan bersamamu Sehun, walaupun kau selamanya tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan itu, aku akan sangat bersedia membawamu tinggal bersamaku-..." mata Sehun kembali memanas mendengar ucapan tulus Jongin.

"...kau tak perlu menjadi dokter, kau tak perlu, cukup menjadi orang yang selalu berada disisiku, cukup hanya menjadi orang yang selalu mencintaiku, persetan dengan test atau rumah sakit sialan itu, Kau bahkan bisa masuk ke hatiku, ke pikiranku tanpa perlu test itu, karena kau pemenang di dalam hidup Kim Jongin." Tangisan Sehun kembali pecah mendengarnya.

Sehun tak menyangka Jongin akan sangat berarti, padahal dulu Jongin tak ubahnya hanya sekedar _namja_ usil yang selalu mengganggunya. Sungguh dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkannya malaikat seperti Jongin.

"Eh, kenapa menangis lagi Sehunnie? Apa kata-kataku salah?" sehun menggeleng dalam dekapan sehun, membuat Jongin merinding saat kepala sehun bergerak didadanya. 'sabarlah Kim Jongin, tunggu sampai kau menikahinya' batin Jongin menyadarkan diri.

"Hiks... _Saranghae_ Jonginne, _Jeongmal Saranghae."_ Ucapnya teredam.

Raut khawatir Jongin berubah, senyum tulus terbit dibibirnya.

"_Nado saranghae_ Sehunnie, _Jeongmal saranghae._"

T.B.C

#Baner (balasan corner)

_From ___

_Hehehe, ngomong2 aku suka keju #ngganyambung._

_From __**choi fai fai**_

_Kkamjong mah item, kalo sehun baru manis. #dikeroyok._

_From __**xxx**_

_Yeph, tapi kayaknya jiejie ngerasa kkamjong di chapter satu masih amatiran. Ajarin kamu gih #nyodorin kkamjong ^.^_

_From __**kin ocean**_

_Jongin belajar nge gombal dari aku kakak~ :-P ne, bakal lanjut, tapi entahlah ^.^ seharusnya jiejie yang bilang thanks. Thanks for review ^_^_

_From __**syakilashine**_

_Thehun ngegemesin? Lebih ngegemesin aku kok :-P sip, makasih sudah ditunggu(?)_

_From __**park eun hwa**_

_Hehehe, jongin mesum? Padahal udah di samar in(?) apa bener keliatan mesum -.-_

_From __**akhir kata**_

_Ne, sankyu~ ngga perlu bbuing bbuing #blushing #abaikan_

_Buat yang login cek PM ^_^_

_x.x_

Annyeong~ #tebar duit

Gomawo buat review dan sarannya, chingu ;-)

Di chapter ini entah kenapa rasanya Jongin begitu... begitu... begitu... #ditabok

Mianhae kalau chapter ini menyebalkan, membosankan dan tidak fluff sama sekali. Jiejie sudah berusaha, tapi ya... namanya newbie ^.^

Akhir kata, RnR_ juseyo~_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Romantic

.

.

Hari ini Sehun tengah duduk bersama sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo di taman belakang kampus yang memang jarang dikunjungi. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon maple berdaun kecoklatan yang menjulang ditengah-tengah taman. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil yang tercipta dari keduanya.

"Apa benar itu, soo?"

"Iya, benar, wajahnya begitu lucu saat itu, benar-benar menggelikan.""

"Aku tidak menyangka, Suho _hyung_ akan seperti itu." Ucap Sehun masih terkekeh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana apanya, Kyung _hyung_?"

"Jongin, apa dia pernah melakukan hal seperti tadi?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari meremas tangan, menahannya agar tidak menghasilkan cubitan pada pipi Sehun.

"Jangankan berlaku romantis, memberikan bunga seperti Suho _hyung_ saja tidak pernah. Mungkin Jongin pernah bersikap manis, tapi kemudian dia akan bersikap biasa seolah itu tidak terjadi." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie _hyung_ tidak percaya pada ku?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Ya ampun~ tentu _hyung_ percaya pada _maknae_ cadel ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengacak surai coklat muda Sehun.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak cadel!" protes Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Ah! _Hyung_ menyebalkan." Bibir sehun semakin mengerucut, tak lupa tatapan sengit dia luncurkan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, maafkan _hyung_ ya?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum geli.

"Baiklah, tapi Kyungsoo_ hyung_ nanti belikan aku _bubble tea_ ya." _Puppy eyes_ Sehun mulai _turn on_.

"Iya, iya."

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung._" Sehun nyengir aneh.

"Tapi... apa benar Jongin tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Iya _hyung_, saat aku menang olimpiade sains seminggu yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak diberi bunga. Aduh~ malangnya nasibku memiliki kekasih tak berperasaan seperti Jongin." Drama Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya ada Tao _hyung_ yang memberikanku bunga waktu itu." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Tao memberimu bunga, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Memang ada yang salah, _hyung_?"

"Tidak, lalu menurutmu Tao seperti apa?"

"Mmm, dia baik, tampan, ramah, pintar mmm, apalagi ya? Oh ya, Tao _hyung_ sangat romantis!"

'Sehunnie sayang, dimana?'

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tumben sekali Jongin mengirimkan pesan seperti itu, biasanya dia hanya bertanya 'dimana' tanpa tercantum tanda tanya maupun namanya, apalagi sebutan sayang. Jemari lentiknya mengetikkan balasan.

'Siapa? Kau bukan Jongin ya?'

Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah saat membaca balasan pesannya.

'Apa maksudmu sayangi? Ini aku Kim Jongin, kekasih mu. Apa kau lupa, Sehunnie?'

'Bohong, kau pasti alien.'

'Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu, aku benar benar Jongin.'

Karena tidak percaya, Sehun menelpon nomor itu.

"Halo sayang, ini aku , kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku _baby_?"

Sehun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Nafasnya terengah engah, tangannya membawa ponsel itu ke dekapannya.

"Dia pasti hantu, itu bukan Jongin, itu bukan Jongin, itu bu-..." deringan telepon mengagetkan Sehun. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"H-haloo."

"Sayang~ my baby hunnie, dimana? Aku merindukanmu~"

"U-uh, Jjonginnie, A-aku sedang di kkantin. Kkenapa?" tanya Sehun gugup plus takut. Takut karena apa? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan juga author yang tau. #diinjek.

"Hunnie, tunggu disitu, aku akan segera kesana, jaljayo chagi."

"Jaljayo? Jongin menyuruhku tidur? dia benar benar alien." gumam Sehun aneh.

x.x.x.x.x.

Sehun masih menatap ponsel putih yang beberapa menit lalu berdering, matanya masih terpaku dengan pandangan aneh. 'siapa tadi?' batinnya bingung.

"Sayang~" tengkuknya merinding begitu mendengar suara berat dengan aksen aneh seperti itu, membuatnya segera mengangkat kepala bersurai coklat muda itu.

"J-jjonginnie?" panggil Sehun dengan suara aneh. Sampai Jongin duduk di hadapannya pun, pandangan aneh tetap bersemayam di mata coklatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu sayang?"

"T-tidal." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Mm~ Sehunnie, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi makan malam bersama? Ku dengar ada restoran Perancis yang baru buka di dekat apartementmu."

"Huh? Jongin-..."

"Lalu setelah itu kita akan pergi ke bukit lalu melihat bintang, bagaimana?"

"Emm Jonginnie-..."

"Ssst.. aku sudah tau jawabanmu, sayang." Ucap Jongin sembari mengelus pipi Sehun. Lalu bibirnya mengecup lama tangan putih milik kekasihnyanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"S-sebenarnya, Jonginne, aa-aku di minta Ki _ahjumma _untuk datang ke tempat kerja _part time_ ku. Katanya akan ada acara dan kafe akan sangat sibuk. Maaf Jonginnie." Sehun menunduk dan menutup matanya rapat, bersiap mendengar ucapan tajam Jongin. Tapi reaksi berikutnya membuat Sehun menatap Jongin seketika.

"Tidak apa apa, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Yang penting kau senang." Jemari tan Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Sehun hanya bisa ternganga. Mana kata-kata 'seharusnya kau bisa membagi waktu' atau 'pacarmu itu aku atau kafe itu sih' juga '_ahjumma_ sialan!' yang biasanya akan Jongin ucapkan saat Sehun menolak ajakan Jongin karena pekerjaannya.

"Jongin sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti itu? Apa Jongin ada masalah? Jongin bisa cerita pada Sehun."

"Aku hanya rindu pada kekasihku."

"Bukannya kemarin Jongin juga sudah bertemu denganku?" tanya Sehun heran. Kepalanya dimiringkan lucu.

"Bahkan hanya satu menit tak melihatmu rasanya oksigen serasa menjauh dariku."

"J-jongin!"

"0"

Guguran daun maple menghiasi jalanan. Warna kecoklatannya menyapu setiap sudut taman, menambah kesan tenang dan nyaman di sana. Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang pemuda _milky skin_ yang tengah mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibir _peach_nya, juga jemari yang terkadang mengetukkan pensil yang digenggam ke kepalanya. Sesekali terdengar geraman putus asa yang meluncur dari tenggorokkannya.

Pemuda bernama Sehun ini tengah bergulat dengan jajaran soal tentang logaritma yang tak kunjung menuju titik temu bernama jawaban. Otak encernya kembali memproses kumpulan rumus di atas buku putih di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi akan hal ini, untaian kalimat _lebay_ dari kekasihnya dari seminggu yang lalu begitu membayanginya.

Apakah Jongin ada masalah? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?

Seharusnya Sehun senang dengan perubahan sikap Jongin. Tapi tidak, ini semua begitu tiba-tiba tanpa ada penjelasan. Serasa ada yang aneh dan di sembunyikan. Dan tibalah kesimpulan itu.

Itu bukan Jongin.

Tidak, itu memang Jongin. Dari segi fisik itu memang Jongin, senyumnya masih semenawan Jongin, warna kulitnya masih kontras dengan kulit Sehun. Tak ada yang berubah dari fisik Jongin.

Tapi itu bukan fisik, tapi sikap dan sifat. Selama 6 tahun menjalin kasih –terhitung dari kelas 1 high school hingga kuliah semester 6- membuatnya mengerti dan terbiasa, begitu terbiasa dengan sifatnya. Tapi seperti dikatakan tadi. Ini terlalu tiba tiba tanpa penjelasan. Dan itu terasa ganjal.

Sehun menggelengkan kembali kepalanya, mengusir bayangan tentang Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menyakitinya. Jongin ada masalah dan dia tidak ingin Sehun tau. Itu lah yang disimpulkannya. Sehun memang –iya- pemuda yang tidak peka, tapi setidaknya Jongin berusaha untuk memberitahu apa masalah yang di alaminya.

'Apa Jongin sudah tidak percaya padaku?' batin Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang telah sedikit merebak dari mata indahnya. Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang Jongin. Tidak boleh.

Sehun tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, dan senyum terbit saat melihat seseorang yang –ternyata lelaki- tadi menepuknya.

"Tao _hyung_." Tao mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Sehun.

"Tao _hyung_ kenapa disini?"

"Tidak ada tulisan 'Huang zi tao dilarang masuk' di depan sana." Sehun terkekeh.

"Hei, bukan seperti itu."

"Hm, hanya sekedar jalan jalan." Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya saat Tao kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan kebetulan aku melihat tuan putri tampak ingin melepas kepalanya dengan mengetukkan pensil ke kepala bodohnya."

"Tao _hyung_, aku tidak bodoh." Sungut Sehun.

"Llalu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Matematika, tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan selera, kapan kapan saja." Ucap Sehun sembari membereskan bukunya.

"Hei! Oh Sehun."

"Hmm~." Gumam Sehun masih sibuk membereskan buku terakhirnya.

"Ini." Sehun menoleh, matanya melebar saat melihat setangkai mawar di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Aish, Tao _hyung_!"

"_For you_." Ucap Tao.

"_Thankseu_." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tao _hyung_ mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat mawar tersebut masih lengkap dengan akar dan ceceran tanah. Tao menunjuk sebuah pot di sebelahnya dengan cuek.

Pletakk~

"Aduh Sehunnie." Pekik Tao.

"Habisnya Tao _hyung_ seenaknya mencabut tanaman, modal lah sedikit." Gerutu Sehun. Tao masih mengusap kepalanya sembari meringis sakit, membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"_Hyung _tidak apa apa? Apa begitu sakit_ hyung_?" Sehun mengusap kepala bersurai hitam Tao pelan.

"Sangat sakit, Sehunnie." Rajuk Tao.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak sengaja, aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Tapi tak perlu kau jatuhkan mawar dariku." Ucap Tao sembari menunjuk mawar yang dipetik –dicabut dengan paksa- dengan susah payah tadi.

"Hehehe."

Tangan putihnya baru akan menyentuh mawar merah itu sebelum dia merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat pada lengannya, membuat kepalanya terbentur meja.

"Ssst.. aw." Kepalanya mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah menariknya, membuat kepala imut(?)nya terbentur dengan cukup keras ke meja semen.

"Hei! Kau in- eh, Jonginnie?"

Jongin hanya diam dan menarik Sehun dari situ, tak peduli teriakan Tao dari belakang sana.

x.x.x.x.x..x.

"Jongin, lepaskan tanganku, ini sakit." Pinta Sehun.

Jongin menabrakkan sehun ke sebuah pohon maple yang masih berada di area taman. Sehun meringis sakit saat merasakan punggungnya terbentur batang keras pohon di belakangnya.

"Jongin, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?" tanya Sehun pelan, tangannya yang lain masih mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU PADAMU!" mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat bernada tinggi yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Sekalipun Jongin tidak pernah membentaknya dengan nada sebegitu tingginya. Apa salahnya?

"Jj-jongin-..."

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?! TAK PUASKAH KAU HANYA DENGANKU? PERLUKAH KAU MENGGODA PEMUDA LAIN?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN!" bentak Jongin.

Sehun tersentak. Tadi, yang baru saja mengatakannya murahan itu benar-benar Jongin, kan? Kristal bening tanpa bisa terkendali meluncur dari mata coklatnya.

"AKU BUKAN PEMUDA MURAHAN!" sekarang Jonginlah yang tersentak. Dia baru tersadar saat melihat aliran air mata dan bentakan dari kekasihnya.

"Hiks, UNTUK APA KAU MENJADIKANKU KEKASIHMU JIKA HANYA UNTUK KAU HINA?! ADA APA DENGANMU, hiks."

Jongin terpaku, dia merasa bersalah. Ucapannya tadi benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Satu yang dia tau, Sehun tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'kau' untuk memanggilnya, kecuali dia benar-benar marah atau kecewa. Dan dalam persoalan ini, kecewa adalah kata yang tepat.

"JIKA KAU ADA MASALAH KATAKAN PADAKU! JANGAN HANYA DIAM DAN MELUAPKAN SEMUANYA SECARA TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI INI! KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA?"

"Ss-sehun."

"JIKA KAU BOSAN PADAKU, KATAKAN SAJA. TAK PERLU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI! KITA BISA MENGAKHIRINYA DENGAN BAIK-BAIK. TAK PERLU MENGHINAKU!"

Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di bahu rapuh namja yang telah dia sakiti. Mengingatnya saja membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

"Hiks, aku memang hanya orang miskin. Tapi kau tidak berhak menghinaku hanya karena kau orang kaya. Hiks, lepaskan aku, aku membencimu, hiks sangat membencimu!"

"Ssstt, maafkan aku Sehun, aku kelepasan tadi. Maafkan aku, aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak peduli, hiks lepaskan aku."

"Sehun, kumohon. Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak sengaja, kau boleh memakiku, kau boleh memarahiku, tapi jangan membenciku, jangan akhiri kisah kita, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku hidup tanpamu. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Jongin. Dia hanya terisak dalam dekapan Jongin tanpa membalas rengkuhannya. Jongin menarik dirinya, menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk menatap wajah sedih kekasihnya yang begitu tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Lalu, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya Sehunnie, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu tentang Tao saat di taman belakang."

"Huh?"

"I-itu, tentang Tao yang romantis dan aku tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal denganku, jadi, aku merubah sifatku. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku dan memilih pemuda panda itu." Muka Jongin memerah. Di luar dugaan, Sehun kembali terisak dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Jongin.

"Bodoh! Benar benar bodoh!"

"Sehunnie-..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, berapa lama kita bersama? Dan kau tidak juga mengerti jika aku begitu mencintaimu?! Untuk apa kau merubah sikapmu? Jikapun aku tidak menyukaimu yang tidak romantis, sudah jauh jauh hari aku meninggalkanmu! Bodoh!"

Jongin tersadar. Hunnie nya begitu mencintainya, seperti dia mencintai Sehun. Ini hubungan timbal balik. Lalu untuk apa dia meragukan perasaan Sehun. Padahal, Sehun bisa saja meninggalkannya dari dulu. Bahkan hubungan mereka telah berjalan 6 tahun dan belum ada permasalahan yang begitu serius hingga berakhir dengan dirinya membentak Sehun.

Pertengkaran mereka bisa di hitung dengan jari. Seharusnya Jongin berterimakasih karena Sehun telah bersabar dalam menghadapi segala macam sikapnya selama enam tahun ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehunnie. Aku mencintai mu." Jongin menarik dagu Sehun menghadapnya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan Sehun? Otaknya sepertinya perlu diperiksakan.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Sehunnie. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku." Terdengar egois memang, tapi itulah Kim Jongin.

"Kau juga, jangan menghinaku seperti itu, aku tidak suka." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Janji, jadi panggil aku seperti biasa, jangan gunakan 'kau'. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Aku takut kalau Jongin membentakku. Sangat takut." Sehun kembali tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

"Maaf dan aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman manis nan panjang mereka. Melupakan fakta jika mereka berada di tempat umum. Tapi siapa peduli, toh tempat itu sepi.

Tapi, apa iya?

T.B.C

(Tendang Bang Chanyeol) :-P

T.B.C

(Thehun Bareng Chongin #maksa)

T.B.C

(Tuh, Belum Celecai)

Chapter ini gimana? Jiejie kok ngerasa aneh ya, kalian juga iya?

Ketawa sendiri baca review

pas kata 'thor' refleks pegang bibir sambil mikir "aku jonthor(?) ya" #ngga penting

Gomawo for review di ff abal ini, kawan.

ok, akhir kata. Happy brithday...

RnR juseyo~

Baliew (balasan review)

_From : izz . sweetcity_

_Ini gombalan? Kok aku baru nyadar ya#kudet_

_From : ohhhrika_

_Aku chessy karena Jongin chessy sama aku tapi lebih chessy an kalau sama Sehun padahal aku juga mau keju(?). Kata kata akhirnya? T.B.C maksudnya? Ok deh, di chap ini tbc nya aku ketik tiga kali ya biar kamu seneng ^.^_

_From : yunacho90_

_#sodorin baskom. Sana gih meleleh :-P_

_From : kin ocean_

_Ini kenapa thehun lagi sdih yang di koment malah jongin yang pinter ngegombal? #Stress tingkat kecamatan_

_From : daddykaimommysehun_

_Jadi, aku manggil kamu daddy kai apa mommy sehun? ~ngga nyambung_

_From : gyusatan_

_Jangan ditabok, ntar bales di tabok thehun lho~ jomblo pasti bertemu #nyanyi_

_From : leeyeol_

_*aku terkejut kuadrat*_

_From : choi fai fai_

_Segera kedokteer! _

_From : love kaihun_

_Awawawawawawaw(?)_

_From : ayanesakura chan_

_Ok beb, ini udah ngga kok. Makasih sarannya #bungkuk bungkuk sampai sujud(?)_

_From : mr. Jongin albino_

_Ada kayaknya :-P_

_From : syakilashine_

_Ngga perlu lama lama, sebentar sebentar aja jongin juga udah mesum ^.^_

_From : sehunskai_

_Huuooo(?) kenapa manis? Karena aku menularkan kadar kemanisanku pada ff ini #diinjek_

_From : nagisa kitagawa_

_Hehehe, sip, udah next ;-)_

_From : MikyuEvil_

_Ngga Cuma kamu, nenekku juga ikut blushing lho~_

_From : Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai_

_Haayyuukk..._

_From : DiraLeeXiOh_

_Peluk? #sodoringuling_

_From : dia . luhane_

_Minum obat ya, diabetes itu ngga baik lho~ jangan ngonsumsi yang manis manis, ntar bisa kena diabetes, diabetes itu ngga baik lho~ jangan ngonsumsi yang manis manis, ntar bisa kena diabetes, diabete... #digiles_

_From : guest_

_Sip, thanks for review guest brow..._

_From : Zelobysehuna_

_Aku baru tau kalau jongin mesum, kukira dia Cuma memiliki hormon diatas rata rata ^.^_

_From : BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim_

_Sip, udah lanjut_

_From : xxx_

_Klepek klepek kaya ikan dong?_

_From : citrarois_

_Ya itu.. aku agak belibet di EYD :-P_

_From : LKCTJ94_

_Ciiee... review ni yee #nggajelas_

_From : urikaihun_

_Hiee?_


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_._

_Main pair : Kaihun_

_._

_Warning : fluff (maybe), typoo bermekaran, Boys Love, mohon dibaca sampai selesai ^_^_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, jie jie hanya nyewa ^.^ but, this story is mine :-P_

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_All about love._

_._

_Enjoy _

.

.

.

5. I Hate This

.

.

Jongin menatap dingin pemuda _milky skin_ di hadapannya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Geraman marah meluncur dari tenggorokkannya. Tatapannya semakin menajam setelah mereka terjebak dalam keheningan tanpa ada niatan dari pemuda dihadapannya untuk mengakhirinya.

"Aku akan pergi." Jongin berhenti melangkah saat merasakan tarikan di pergelangan tangannya. Disentaknya tangan itu kasar agar terlepas dari tangannya.

"Jjongin, apa yang terjadi p-padamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada dan menjauhlah dariku!" Sehun tersentak mendengar kata kata tajam Jongin.

"A-apa aku berbuat salah, Jongin?"

"Kau menghirup udara yang sama denganku saja sudah salah! Sekarang menyingkir!"

Jongin mendorong tubuh ramping Sehun hingga terjerembab ditanah yang kotor dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun melirik pemuda yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan telah menemaninya.

Sehun sendiri hanya menatap punggung tegap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu, sudah satu bulan lebih Jongin tidak mengakui keberadaannya ah, lebih tepatnya, memperlakukannya kasar. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasih yang selama ini mengasihinya menjadi seperti itu.

Dirinya terlalu lelah dengan keadaan ini, lelah tentang tugasnya yang semakin banyak, lelah akan pekerjaan _part time_ nya, dan lelah akan Jongin. Tidak, Sehun masih mencintai Jongin. Tapi Jongin yang bersikap seperti itu membuatnya putus asa.

Sehun pernah berpikir jika Jongin bersikap seperti itu karena cemburu. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Mereka sudah saling terbuka dan tidak akan cemburu buta seperti tempo silam.

Mungkin Jongin sudah bosan dengannya.

Entahlah, Sehun semakin pusing. Dengan itu, Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang kotor akan debu tanah, meringis kecil saat merasakan kulitnya yang tergores kerikil cukup –sangat- dalam mengingat seberapa kasar Jongin mendorongnya tadi.

"Sehun!" Sehun mendongak dan menyembunyikan lengannya dibelakang badannya saat melihat pemuda yang memanggilnya mulai mendekat.

"Baekhyun _hyung_." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ayo pergi, bukankah kau ada kelas?" Baekhyun menggapai tangan Sehun sebelum si empu mengelak.

"Emm, Baekkie _hyung_ pergi dulu saja, A-aku masih ada urusan." Baekhun mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian menarik lengan Sehun dan terpekik kecil sesudahnya.

"Sehun, luka ini sangat dalam, ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak perlu, _hyung._ Aku bisa sendiri, lebih baik _hyung_ segera pergi, _hyung_ kan ada kelas setelah ini." Ucap Sehun sembari menarik perlahan lengannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Baekhyun _hyung_ ada kelas, dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan _hyung_." Ucap Sehun melemah di akhir.

"Ya ampun Sehunnie~ kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Sekarang ayo." Dan berakhirlah Sehun ditarik oleh pemuda pendek itu ke ruang kesehatan.

-Ka'ihun-

"Cih, dasar lemah!" maki Jongin. Mata _onyx_nya menyorot tajam dua orang dibawah sana. Mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap.

Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Mengambil sebatang dan menyalakan pemantik yang ada di sakunya. Suara decit pintu atap yang terbuka membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan menyalakan rokok.

"Berhentilah merokok, _kkamjong_." Pemuda itu berjalan dan duduk disamping Jongin.

"Dan berhentilah menyuruhku berhenti merokok." Pemuda yang baru datang itu merebut putung rokok Jongin yang belum tersentuh dan membuangnya begitu saja, pun dengan bungkus rokok yang diletakkan Jongin disamping kakinya.

"Kembalikan rokokku!"

"Teruslah berkata seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu. Jika kau masih ingin merokok lebih baik sulut saja bibirmu dengan pemantik itu dan hisap asapnya. Terasa lebih alami kan, _kkamjong_?" ujarnya cuek. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ide bagus." Jongin tidak se idiot itu untuk menyulut bibirnya sendiri, tentu saja. Malah sebelum itu terjadi, pemuda disampingnyalah yang akan dia sulut dan dijadikan rokok.

"Apa masih lama, Jongin?"

"Yeah, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya."

"Kau serius hanya bermain-main? Ini sudah enam tahun kurasa?" pemuda dengan tidik di telinganya itu menyalakan rokok dari bungkus yang tadi direbutnya dari Jongin. Dan Secepatnya Jongin merebutnya dan membuangnya.

"Hei!" protesnya tak terima.

Mengabaikan protes kawannya, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan dengannya."

"Ini rekor muri, seorang Kkamjongin mampu bertahan selama enam tahun bersama 'mainannya'" ucapnya _sarkastik_.

"Kau pikir apa? Selama enam tahun itu aku juga mencari mangsa baru, dan sepertinya baru ku temukan kali ini."

"Pencarian yang panjang, kawan." Ucap pemuda tadi dramatis.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. Menyelonjorkan kakinya yang sedari tadi dia tekuk. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dada.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku penasaran." Lanjutnya

"Dia sahabatnya."

"Tunggu, maksudmu? Kau akan mengencani sahabatnya setelah kau berakhir?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Jongin aneh.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Jong."

"Kurasa kau lebih tahu tentangku." Ucap Jongin tak peduli. Pemuda disampingnya memutar duduknya menghadap Jongin.

"Lalu, siapa yang beruntung menjadi mangsamu selanjutnya?"

"Do Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Dia adalah sasaran empuk. Tinggal merebutnya dari si ketua osis dan _voila_, aku mendapatkannya." Ucap Jongin dengan tawa kecil yang terasa ganjal.

"Dan kau bisa mendapatkan 'bekasku'." Lanjutnya.

"Whoo~ itu tidak perlu Jong." Ucapnya dengan gerakan menolak.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku hanya memeperlancar aktingmu, kawan. Kenapa kau tidak peka? Sia-sia saja semuanya."

"Jangan mendramatisir, itu memuakan."

"Heh, lalu apakah kau perlu bantuanku dalam menaklukan mangsamu kali ini?"

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih akan itu-..."

"...- Tao."

^3^

"Ahh..."

"Ssstt.. apa sakit Sehunnie?"

"Ttidak, _hyung_. L-lanjutkan saja."

"Kau yakin? Kita bisa menghentikannya dan pergi ke temp-..."

"T-tidak perlu _hyung_, aku bisa menahannya."

Jangan berfikir yang 'iya-iya' dulu, kali ini dua orang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun tengah berada diruang kesehatan dan mengobati luka di lengan Sehun.

"Maafkan _hyung_ ya Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun setelah memasangkan perban di area siku dan tangan Sehun.

"Maaf untuk apa,_ hyung_?" tanya Sehun heran kepada Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi dihadapannya sedangkan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang.

"Seharusnya _hyung_ bisa datang lebih awal dan menarikmu dari si brengsek itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Eum? Si brengsek siapa?"

"Sehun, cukupi saja sampai disini, tidak perlu bersandiwara." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan basket.

"A-aku tidak sedang bersandiwara, _hyung_." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kau pikir kau apa? Super hero? Kau sudah mengetahui kenyataannya, Hun. Dan kau tetap menutup matamu dan meyakinkan diri jika itu semua tidak benar-benar terjadi."

"Lalu aku harus apa, _hyung_? Aku masih begitu mencintainya."

"Hun, lupakan saja Jongin, dia tidak baik untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Sehun beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju samping Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari samping. Kantung matanya menghitam, dan tidak perlu seorang pakar untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun kurang tidur karena memikirkan Jongin.

_Grep~_

"Apapun keputusanmu Hun-_ah_, _hyung_ akan mendukungmu. Tapi jika sampai si brengsek itu membuatmu terluka, aku benar-benar akan menendangnya ke neraka."

"Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun _hyung_." Dan air mata Sehun mengalir pada pundak baekhyun.

../../../

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku tunggu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam sepuluh menit. Dan itu membuat orang yang sabar seperti Sehun jengah.

"_Hyung_, aku baik baik saja. _Hyung_ pulang saja." Dan entah berapa kali Sehun menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Tapi Sehunnie, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, pasti perpustakaan sudah sepi. Bagaimana jika ada hantu?"

"Oh, ayolah Baekki _hyung_, ada mahasiswa sosial yang akan menyiapkan keperluan untuk acara lusa, dan kampus akan ramai."

"Tapi Hunnie, tidak akan seramai denganku, jadi biarkan aku menemanimu ya?" Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, apalagi tugas hukuman karena membolos bersamaku tadi? Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ sakit."

"Sehun, mahasiswa sosial akan datang jam delapan, dan-..." Sehun tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun karena dirinya telah dengan sigap menutup mulut Baekhyun dan mendorongnya, juga berlari setelahnya, menghindari pekikan bombastis dari Baekhyun.

Dia berjalan pelan melewati koridor yang sepi. Seperti kata Baekhyun, masih setengah jam lagi sebelum kampus menjadi pasar dadakan dan itu lumayan lama. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang takut akan hantu dan semacamnya, dia mempercayai hal hal seperti itu, tapi bukan berati dia harus takut kan?

_Sret~_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Tengkuknya merinding seketika. Apanya yang tidak takut, hei tuan Oh?

"Nngghh~ bberhentii." Kini Sehun semakin takut. Hei, jangan lupa Sehun adalah orang dengan rasa penasaran tinggi,maka dari itu dia putuskan untuk mendatangi sumber suara itu.

"Jj-janngan, hhh~"

Selangkah lagi dan Sehun akan melihat sumber dari suara suara aneh itu. Tapi sepertinya Sehun merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

"Jjonginhh~ ccukupphh~"

"Kkyungsoo~"

'_Deg'_

Matanya terpaku pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berciuman ganas di sebuah koridor. Matanya membulat kaget. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik dia melihat hantu saja. Kakinya bergetar dengan mata memanas, buliran air sudah mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Kini dia menyesal, kenapa dia menolak tawaran Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mewakili satu pukulan darinya. Karena seberapapun Sehun berusaha, dia tetap tidak bisa. Sehun terlalu mencintai pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Yang membuat Sehun semakin sakit adalah Jongin tahu jika dirinya tengah berdiri disana, dan dia tidak peduli, Jongin mengabaikannya. Seberapa pentingkah dirinya dimata Jongin? Mungkin ucapan Baekhyun tempo lalu memang benar adanya. Jongin tidak baik untuknya. Tapi dia telah mengambil resiko dan harus bertanggung jawab.

Kakinya membawa Sehun lari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Jongin yang mendadak merasa aneh dan Kyungsoo yang menangis karena telah mengecewakan sahabatnya.

/^,^\\

Jongin menguap bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah melihat Sehun dia jadi kehilangan selera untuk 'menghabisi' kyungsoo tadi. Padahal kesempata seperti itu sangat jarang jika melihat seberapa lengket pasangan Suho-Kyungsoo.

'Sehun sialan!' makinya dalam hati.

Kini dia terjebak dalam kegiatan rutin mahasiswa sosial. Setiap lima bulan sekali mereka akan mengadakan santunan ke panti asuhan atau sejenisnya. Jongin sendiri merasa sangat malas hari ini. Hatinya pun merasa tidak nyaman. Serasa ada jarum tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi menusuk jantungnya.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan sepersekian detik tadi.

"Ha-..."

"BODOH KAU! CEPAT KEMARI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" maki seseorang diseberang saluran telepon.

"Hei, siap-..."

"CEPAT KESINI SEKARANG! DAN SIMPAN PERTANYAANMU! JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA DATANG, KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI TERBIT LAGI."

Sambungan tertutup setelahnya. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti, itu nomor baru dan dia merasa tidak kenal dengan nomor itu. Dia kembali menyamankan diri di kursi yang sedang dia duduki di pinggir lapangan. Mencoba tidak peduli akan telepon aneh yang beberapa detik lalu diterimanya. Bahkan setelah pesan masuk tentang sebuah alamat yang pun dia tetap bergeming dan melanjutkan melihat mahasiswa lain yang tengah berdiskusi.

/-aaa-/

"Hei, _kkamjong_!" sapa seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tao.

"Hm~" gumam Jongin.

"Kau ta-..."

"Apa kau melihat Sehun?" potong Jongin cepat.

"Tum-..."

"Cepat jawab saja." Desak Jongin.

"Entahlah, sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk, begitupun mangsamu dan juga Baekhyun-_sunbae_." Jongin terdiam mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau akan memutus-..."

"Aku akan memutuskan Sehun, tapi aku tak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Kau tidak menemui Sehun dirumahnya?"

"Untuk apa? Membuang waktu saja, aku tidak sudi. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah bukan siapa siapaku."

"Ku akui kawan, ucapanmu lebih kasar dari biasanya."

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi lebih kasar dari biasanya. Dia hanya merasa... takut?

"Hei, hei Jongin. Itu Baekhyun-_sunbae_ kan? Sepertinya dia mencarimu."

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun-sunb-..."

_Bbuuagghh~_

Satu kepalan tangan melayang di rahang Jongin. Belum sempat Jongin bangkit kepalan tangan dari Baekhyun kembali menghantam dirinya bertubi-tubi. Walaupun kecil, tenaga Baekhyun perlu diwaspadai.

Tao mencoba melerai mereka, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar benar marah kali ini. Tidak menguntungkan lagi, mereka berada di taman belakang kampus yang jarang dikunjungi.

_Buuaghh~ buaagh~_

"KAU BODOH! SANGAT BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG SAAT KU TELFON KEMARIN, HAH?" teriak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir, membuat kedua pemuda disitu heran. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi pukulannya.

"Baekhyun-_sunbae_, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin yang masih mencoba menghindar dari amukan Baekhyun yang tengah ditahan Tao dari belakang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERTANYA ADA APA SETELAH SEMUA INI? KAU BENAR BENAR BRENGSEK!"

"_Sunbae_, aku benar benar tidak mengerti."

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI! KENAPA KAU MEMILIH SEHUN UNTUK KAU PERMAINKAN? DIA BEGITU MENCINTAIMU!" ekspresi bingung Jongin luntur seketika, tergantikan oleh raut datar.

"Oh, tentang itu. Aku dan Sehun sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Dia sungguh mengganggu, menyuruhmu memukuliku dan bersembunyi selama tiga hari ini, cih, betapa pengecutnya dia."

Bagaikan minyak tanah yang disulut api. Amarah Baekhyun kembali meledak.

"KAU MEMANG SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN LAGI DENGAN SEHUN KARENA SEHUN SUDAH BERADA DI ALAM BAKA, BRENGSEK!"

'_Deg'_

"Tak perlu bercanda seperti itu, benar benar murahan."

"KAU MEMANG TAK PUNYA HATI! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU SIBUK BERCIUMAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO SEDANGKAN SEHUN TENGAH BERJUANG MELAWAN MAUT? BAHKAN DI AKHIR NAFASNYA, KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA?" tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan jatuh diatas rerumputan dengan posisi berlutut. Tao yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya terdiam, pun dengan Jongin yang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kkenapa Jongin? Kenapa Sehun begitu mencintaimu? Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan air mata mengalir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mempermainkannya, seharusnya dia tidak datang ke perpustakaan, seharusnya dia tidak menemukanmu dengan kyungsoo berciuman, seharusnya dia tidak tertabrak mobil dan seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkanku." Baekhyun masih mengatakannya dengan lirih dan terisak.

Kemudian, pemuda pendek itu bangkit dan mengusap air matanya. Memandang Jongin tajam.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan Sehun. Dia sudah bahagia disana tanpamu. Cih, brengsek." Ucapnya sembari menabrak bahu Jongin.

Tao menatap Jongin nanar.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau sadar, kawan." Ucapnya sebelum mengikuti jejak Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Jongin meremas surai hitamnya dan jatuh berlutut.

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..." bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali kali.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, a-aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi, jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pergi." Kristal bening meluncur bebas dari matanya. Bibirnya yang bergetar menggumamkan kata maaf berkali kali. Sebuah teriakan menggema dari tenggorokannya.

"SSEHUUNN!"

.

.

.

_**T. B. C**_

_**(tinggal beberapa chapter)**_

_**(tuhkan belum celecai)**_

_**Holla~ terimakasih atas reviewnya.**_

_**Jie jie sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya ^_^**_

_**Maaf, ngga bisa bales review, ini ngetiknya udah malem. Jadi ngantuk dan pasti banyak typoo. Ngga ada waktu sih :-P**_

_**Chapter ini ngga ada fluffy nya ya? Jiejie lagi kehilangan selera buat fluf tapi idenya makin numpuk, ya jadilah chapter gaje bin jega ini.**_

_**Dan buat 'BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim' kalau bisa chapter depan ya, atau chapter depan lagi? Atau depannya lagi? Atau #ditimpuk**_

_**Big thanks for Mr. Jongin albino, Kin Ocean, DiraLeeXiOh, daddykaimommysehun, dheardd94, choi fai fai, ohhhrika, yunacho90, syakilashine, sayakanoicinoe, Guest, dia. Luhane, andrian. Stevano, istrinya sehun bininya kai, ayanesakura chan, nagisa kitagawa, LKCTJ94, citaoris, Guest, Babywolf jonginnie'kim, izz,sweetcity, kim xiuxiu hunnie, urikaihun, xxx, kim hyerim.**_

_**And for silent readers ^_^ I hope you want to mampir(?) what the?**_

_**Eh, ceritanya belum selesai...**_

#

"_CUT_."

Suara tepuk tangan bersahut sahutan.

"_Acting_ yang bagus Kim Jongin, hohoho." Pemuda bermata rusa itu tertawa aneh.

"Cih, jika ini bukan karena Festival Film kampus, aku tidak akan sudi."

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya melihat potensi itu."

"Bilang saja jika kau masih belum merestui hubunganku dengan Sehun, jadi kau membuatku berpisah dengannya di film ini." Geram Jongin.

"Kau tahu saja." Dan pemuda bernama Luhan ini kembali tertawa. Jongin meninggalkan pemuda yang sibuk tertawa itu dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang sambil memegang botol air.

"Kerja bagus, Jongin sungguh berbakat." Ucap Sehun tulus.

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Ucap Jongin merengut.

"Loh? Ceritanya seru kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tidak di film, dan tidak di dunia nyata. Aku benci ini" Sehun tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jongin.

"Aku menunggu saat saat itu~ Oh, Sehuun, jangan tinggalkan aku. Maaf Jongin, aku lebih memilih Tao yang lebih tampan darimuu~" ucap Tao yang tiba tiba melintas dihadapan mereka sambil menirukan suara keduanya.

Oh, lihat. Sebuah sepatu sneakers melayang ke kepala Huang Zi Tao.

_Poor_ Tao.

Really TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_._

_Main pair : Kaihun_

_._

_Warning : fluff (maybe), typoo bermekaran, Boys Love ^_^_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, jie jie hanya nyewa ^.^ but, this story is mine :-P_

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_All about love._

_._

_Enjoy _

.

.

.

5. sick

.

.

.

"_Hattchii~_" seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terduduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari kampusnya. Hidung dan matanya memerah. Suara bersin tak henti-hentinya keluar da-

"_Haatchii_~"

Intinya, pemuda bernama Sehun ini tengah dilanda flu. Dan dia dengan keras kepala bersikukuh menunggu kekasihnya –Jongin- dari kampus. Kekasihnya itu memang sedang membahas tentang festival yang akan di adakan kampus untuk akhir tahun nanti untuk perpisahan angkatannya.

Tidak terasa memang, sudah empat tahun dia bergelut diantara peningnya tugas, menyebalkannya dosen, serunya persahabatan dan manisnya cinta.

Sehun sendiri belum berpikir tentang dimana dia akan bekerja nantinya. 'orang-orang masih terus sakit dan rumah sakit tidak akan sepi' itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun. Tidak salah memang, mengingat keberadaan dokter masih sangat dibutuhkan. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Sehun bersyukur menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran.

Dan bicara tentang sakit, Sehun sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya sejak kemarin. Tapi hari ini teman-temannya mengadakan acara kecil di kampus. Sehun tentu tidak ingin di cap sebagai teman yang tidak ingin berkumpul bersama saat waktu tinggal sedikit. Oh, jangan lupakan Luhan, _hyung_ sekaligus sahabatnya dari jurusan perfilman yang pasti akan mengomelinya sepanjang yang dia bisa jika Sehun tidak datang.

Dan demi apapun, ocehan seorang Xi Luhan lebih membosankan daripada nasihat dosen tua menyebalkan berkacamata tebal dengan kepala botak yang menggunakan kemeja berkancing hingga lehernya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Jongin benar benar akan membunuhku jika dia tidak segera da... _Hatchii~_"

Sehun benar benar menggerutu saat itu. Bahkan setelah dia merasakan sebuah jaket tebal menyampir di sekeliling pundaknya, pun dengan sepasang lengan yang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Jongin~"

"Hm? Ayo segera pergi, kau mulai membeku, Hunnie." Ucap Jongin. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Sehun yang telah dingin. Dia berpindah untuk duduk disamping Sehun saat dirasa kekasih imutnya itu tidak merespon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Jongin kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun sembari memainkan jemari Jongin digenggamannya.

"Maaf ya, tadi Profesor Jung menahanku, ada beberapa barang yang seharusnya tidak disana, jadi aku harus memindahkannya. Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Jongin kembali.

"Jongin memindahkan barang? Jongin lelah? Lebih baik Jongin pulang, kita tidak perlu jalan jalan hari ini." Ucap Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin.

Mata Jongin melebar melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Kita memang tidak jalan jalan hari ini, le-..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jongin juga segera pulang ya." Sehun beranjak berdiri, sebelum kemudian oleng dan ditahan Jongin yang entah kapan telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"J-jongin."

"Kita tidak jalan jalan, tapi kita pergi ke apartementku. Aku tidak ingin pemuda bodoh ini ambruk di jalan karena flu dan ditemukan pemuda lain."

"Dasar posesif." Gerutu Sehun, dia berjalan mendahului Jongin. Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Jongin berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Jongin mau _poop_?" tanya Sehun aneh. Orang orang yang kebetulan berlalu lalang langsung menoleh dan ikut ikutan memandang Jongin aneh.

Jongin?

Mukanya memerah menahan malu dan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menjadi sedikit gila hanya karena flu?

"Naik." Ucap Jongin dengan penekanan penuh.

Menyadari nada suara Jongin, Sehun segera naik ke punggung Jongin dan memeluk leher kekasihnya erat.

"Maaf."

Jongin melirik kesamping, dimana Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena mempermalukan Jongin. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Jongin menghela nafas maklum. Sehun memang sangat sensitif dan manja saat sedang sakit.

"Tidak apa apa." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tuh kan, Jongin marah ya?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kearah Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah pada kekasihku yang manis, pintar dan rajin menabung ini?"

"Kalau begitu belikan aku es krim ya, Jongin?" pinta Sehun.

"Tidak boleh." Tolak Jongin.

"Kenapa~ Jongin aku ingin es krim~"

"Kau sedang flu, Sehun. Flu mu bisa bertambah parah."

"Satu cup es krim tidak akan membunuhku Jongin." Jongin hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya syaraf otak kekasihnya telah sedikit konslet. Saat Jongin sakit, Sehun terus saja mengomeli tentang minum dingin dan sebagainya. Sekarang?

"Jonginnie~" ok, Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan untuk tidak segera membawa Sehun ke hotel terdekat dan 'memakannya' disana.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Yeay, Jongin yang terbaik!"

x.x.x.

"Jongin, kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Lepaskan kepalaku~"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang birunya. Sehun semakin 'tepar' setelah dia bersikeras membeli es krim dalam keadaan flu. Apanya yang tidak akan membunuhnya? Sehun terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Salahmu sendiri." Ucap Jongin cuek.

"Jongin jahat! Sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku." Emosinya harus benar-benar ditekan. Menghadapi Sehun yang sedang sakit lebih menyebalkan daripada menghadapi serangan _mammoth_ purba yang kehilangan ibunya. Atau bahkan berpuluh puluh kali menyebalkan. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin.

"_Hattchii~_"

"Kau harus minum obat, Hun." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa, tenggorokanku sakit, Jonginnie."

"Kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak minum obat."

"Jongin saja yang minum obat." Ucap Sehun _sewot _sembari membelakangi Jongin.

Seringai setan terbit di _kurve_ Jongin. Di ambilnya sebungkus obat, memasukkan sebuah pil ke mulutnya dan memberikan air kedalamnya.

Dia beranjak ke atas kasur dan bergerak menindih Sehun yang telah terlentang menatapnya heran. Jempol tangannya mengelus sudut bibir Sehun sejenak sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"J-jong hmppftt..."

Jongin melumat bibir bawah Sehun yang refleks terbuka, dia mentransfer obat yang ada dimulutnya ke mulut Sehun. Mendorongnya dengan lidahnya agar tertelan, membuat Sehun tersedak kecil.

Lidahnya dengan lihai mengabsen satu per satu benda yang ada di rongga manis milik kekasihnya itu. Melumat keras bibir bawah Sehun sebelum mengakhiri 'kegiatannya'

"Jjongin?" ucap Sehun. Mukanya memerah karena demam dan malu, nafasnya terengah mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyaknya.

"Tidurlah." Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sehun sebelum tarikan di kerah kemejanya membuatnya kembali menimpa tubuh Sehun yang hangat.

"Temani aku, aku takut~" pinta Sehun manja.

"Oh, kau mengundang singa kelaparan, Hunnie."

"Mana ada singa hitam?" jika ini ada dalam manga, telah muncul perempatan siku siku di dahi Jongin. Uh, kekasihnya ini saat sakit benar benar menyebalkan.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Jongin, dirinya menggulingkan badannya ke samping Sehun.

"Jongin marah? maafkan Sehun." Ujar Sehun. Tubuhnya dimiringkan menghadap Jongin yang terlentang disampingnya. Jongin tidak bergeming.

'_Cuupp'_

"Jangan marah." ucap Sehun, dia memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping. Tubuh Jongin tersentak. Karena ciuman Sehun dan karena suhu tubuh Sehun yang panas.

"Pantas saja dia bertingkah seperti itu." Gumam Jongin. "Aku harus secepat mungkin menikahinya." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin. Sehun hanya menggumam aneh. Peluh membasahi dahi, pelipis dan lehernya, memberikan kesan _sexy_ di mata Jongin.

"Ugh, berhentilah berpikiran kotor Kim Jongin." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dia menyeka peluh yang membanjiri tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jongin~ aku mencintaimu, tapi aku ingin _bubble tea_ emm, tidak, tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke..." dan gumaman aneh Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain."

Pemuda _tan_ itu melucuti pakaian atasnya, begitupun Sehun. Dia menyusup ke dalam selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Memeluk Sehun posesif, membiarkan suhu tubuh Sehun berpindah ke tubuhnya. Walaupun besok dia sakit, setidaknya ada Sehun yang akan mengurusnya.

Sehun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Jongin. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Jongin dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan pada leher Jongin.

Oh, muka Jongin memerah. Merasakan deru nafas hangat Sehun menerpa kulit telanjangnya dan kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh Sehun yang halus. Dia mengusap surai Sehun dan semakin memeluknya erat. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu, menyalurkan kasih sayang.

Betapa dia menyukai sifat manja Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

.../...

"_Haatchii~_"

"Tuh kan, Jongin jadi sakit. Seharusnya kemarin tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Ucap Sehun meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas nakas tak jauh dari kasur.

"Habisnya suhu tubuhmu panas sekali." Bela Jongin dengan suara sengau.

"Terserah Jongin saja, sekarang makan dulu. Aku membuatkanmu bu-..."

"Aku tidak mau bubur." Ucap Jongin dengan nada tidak mau dibantah. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika takut dengan itu.

"Jongin ini jangan seperti anak kecil, aku suapi ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Kim Sehun."

Muka Sehun memerah, namanya terdengar imut dengan marga Kim.

"Apa maksud Jongin? Aku tidak meminta Jong-..."

"Apa kau tidak ingat telah menggoda dengan menciumku kemarin? Dan kau membiarkanku memelukmu dengan keadaan seperti itu? Hingga aku sakit sekarang."

"T-tapi-..."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kim Sehun." Tangan tannya menarik tangan putih Sehun sehingga si empu tangan terjatuh di atas tubuh Jongin. Dengan sekali gerakan, Jongin membalik posisi sehingga Sehun lah yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

Seringai mesum terpampang nyata di bibir penuh Jongin.

"Bersiaplah mendapat balasanmu, _baby_."

"JONGIINN!"

_**t.b.c**_

_**holla,, haaii,, alloha,,**_

_**ada orang disini?**_

_**Apa jiejie udah bilang kalau jiejie mau segera menamatkan fic ini?**_

_**Gimana kalau satu chapter lagi? Minta sarannya ya, chingu.**_

_**Jangan tanya tentang adegan jongin mau poop tadi, jiejie ngga tau, beneran ^.^**_

_**Oh ya, jiejie minta pendapat dong tentang gender switch dan male pregnant?**_

_**Soalnya jiejie sepertinya mau buat fic yang kaya gitu, kira kira gimana? Soalnya, takut kalau banyak yang ngga suka ^.^**_

_**Jiejie ngga ada koment buat chapter ini, rasanya kok ancur gitu. Jiejie lagi keserang flu -.- dan begitu sangat super neomu(?) tersiksa akan hal itu. Pasti banyak typoo nantinya.**_

_**Thanks buat review chapter sebelumnya, jiejie merasa berdosa liat review kalian semua, bikin nangis lagi. **____** eh, tapi ngga dink #ditonjok. Hehehe, bikin jantungan? Kayanya ngga kok, jiejie kan masih pemula.**_

_**Dan jangan timpuk jiejie,kok reviewnya pada sadis amat -_- :-D **_

_**Thanks for kaihun krisho shipeer, urikaihun, kireimozaku, PurpleGyu, izz. Sweetcity, xxx, rinirhm30, dheardd94, park minggi, citaoris, kim xiuxiu hunnie, evi. Rahayu. 52, lovekaihun, zelobysehuna, rizkaanindyaP, babywolf jonginnie'kim, sayakanoicinoe, nagisa kitagawa, haesya wu, guest, kim seo ji, utsukushiio2, dia. Luhane, syakilashine, hijklmnosh, leeyol, fernandafeby, choi fai fai, maknaeEXO, ayanesakura chan, snow07, daddykaimommysehun, yunacho90, diraleexioh, youngchanbiased, istrinya sehun bininya kai, kin ocean, mr jongin albino, ohhhrika.**_

_**And for all silent readers. Kalian tau ngga? Yang silent silent tu ngga asik lho, jadi ayo review ^_^ #Orasi mode : on.**_

_**Akhir kata.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
